


The Party

by An_absolute_travesty



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/F, because i lost it on tumblr so if someone doesnt have wattpad they cant read it, i dont know what else to tag this as, just a random oneshot im posting now, so it goes here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_absolute_travesty/pseuds/An_absolute_travesty
Summary: Sophie and Biana are just dumb gays while Grady and Edaline host a party at Havenfield
Relationships: Sophie Foster/Biana Vacker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is just a oneshot I wrote a bit ago. I'll probably post the rest of my oneshots here later.

Sophie sighed, flopping down on her bed face first.

Edaline and Grady were hosting their first party in years tonight, she should be excited. They had invited everyone to come.

No, like, everyone.

Every worker at Foxfire. Every councilor. Every emissary. Every member of nobility. Even all the non-nobility that they knew.

And yet, she just couldn't seem to get excited.

All she felt was a pit of dread sitting heavily in the bottom of her stomach.

"Boo!"

"AHH!" Sophie screamed and turned around suddenly to see a teal-eyed vanisher girl behind her.

Biana's hair was just as perfect as always, it streamed in chocolate waves across her tan shoulders. Her minimal makeup was done to perfection, managing to highlight her beautiful features even more. Sophie could hardly pull her eyes away from looking at her glossed lips.

"What did you forget I was coming over to get you ready? This is going to be the biggest party ever!"

"No, I could never forget. It's just...I don't know, I'm a bit tired."

"Sophie Elizabeth Foster, you aren't going to miss out on this because you're tired. I'm pretty sure you've taken down 3 Neverseen guys on 30 seconds of sleep."

Biana pulled Sophie up from where she was laying on her bed and pushed her over to the vanity mirror in her room.

"Okay, first order of business is hair."

Biana picked up a small comb and brushed out Sophie's hair. Sophie could feel her face getting warm already.

She was hyper-sensitive to every small touch Biana made to the back of her neck. Sophie couldn't stop staring in the mirror as the girl put her full attention into brushing her hair. It was like she thought the secrets of the universe lay in Sophie's scalp, a small smile playing at the corner of her mouth as she brushed.

After what felt like both an eternity and not nearly long enough, Biana put the comb down.

"Hmm...what should we do with this?"

Biana stood behind the chair staring into the mirror and holding a few strands of Sophie's hair as she pondered.

"Yes!" Biana snapped at her sudden realization. "I have a great idea...but I'm going to need you to turn away from the mirror. It's a surprise"

"The Edaline made mallowment sort of surprise or the great gulon incident sort of surprise?"

Biana giggled, it was a sweet sound that Sophie could listen to forever and never get tired of.

"Hopefully closer the Edaline made mallowmelt sort, but I can't make any promises."

Sophie hesitated to turn around.

"Soph, you can trust me. I promise I won't shave it all off or anything"

"I know."

Sophie turned around in her chair and Biana positioned herself behind. The gap between the vanity and the chair was slim, so Biana was extremely close to Sophie as she gently messed with her hair.

Biana pulled a small vial from her pocket, Sophie attempted to turn around and catch a glance at what it was.

Biana hid the vial and tsk-ed her disapproval. "Remember what I said about you trusting me?"

"Ok, ok" Sophie raised a hand in surrender.

Sophie stopped being able to tell what Biana was doing. All she knew is that her face had to be redder than a cherry tomato as the girl made gentle brushes against her skin. Logically, she knew they probably weren't purposeful but a small part of her couldn't stop thinking about how frequent they were.

After what had to be near 20 minutes of comfortable silence, Biana stepped back.

"Perfect." She seemed nearly in awe of her work

"Can I look now?"

"Yes, yes, do it"

When Sophie turned around, she was stunned.

Her hair was shining and shifting into every color in the rainbow. She didn't even know that was possible.

"Ta-da! I asked Dex to make a special elixir. It should only last for a few hours. What do you think?"

Biana stood with her hands locked behind her back, the hint of what Sophie thought might've been a blush showed through her dark skin.

"I...I love it. It's beautiful. Thank you so much."

"Okay, c'mon, get your dress on! The party is about to start!"

~*~

Havenfield was the most crowded that Biana had ever seen it. People were milling around everywhere.

Kids were playing with Verdi and the other animals, the adults drank fizzleberry wine and talked, the mood was happy and relaxed all around.

But no matter where she looked, Biana didn't see Sophie anywhere. The plan was for the entire gang to hang out together, but with Sophie apparently hiding from them all they spread out to search for her.

Eventually, Biana made her way down to her last guess at where Sophie could be.

As she walked down to the cliffs, she saw a distinct rainbow-haired girl sitting with her feet over the edge and plopped down next to her.

"So," Biana started. "Any reason why you're missing out on the biggest party ever?"

Sophie didn't answer, her deep brown eyes turned down at her lap.

"Is it Fitz and Keefe? I mean, I know you kinda had a crush on them and now that they're together-"

"No, no, it's not that." She sounded solemn, it broke Biana's heart a little bit.

"Then what is it?"

"It's-" She took a deep breath as if preparing herself for something. "It is a crush, but just...not on who you think."

"Who then? Tam? I mean Tam is gay Sophie, you know that-"

She laughed with her beautiful smile.

"No, not Tam. But...maybe someone else who I don't think could ever like me back."

"Well, you never know. Maybe someone who likes you is closer than you think."

The moment Biana said it, she regretted it. Why would you flirt with a straight girl? She obviously couldn't like you.

"Hey, Biana? I uh, I have something to tell you.

"Hm?"

"I...I completely lied about having a crush on Keefe and Fitz. I didn't. I never did."

"Oh, who did you have a crush on then?"

Despite the darkness of the night, Biana noticed as Sophie's face went splotchy and red.

Oh.

No way.

Sophie moved her hand away from her lap and locked it with Biana's.

"Sophie...can I kiss you?"

"Yes, please."


End file.
